The vaporization of insecticides has hitherto been effected by electrically heating the so-called mosquito-killing mat. In usual cases, the mat is effective only for about 8 hours, and it is, therefore, necessary to change the mat many times to maintain insecticidal effect for a long period of time.
There can be found several methods for the prolonged heat vaporization of an active agent by allowing a tape impregnated with the agent to pass through a heater element (see, e.g., JP-Y 51-51884/1976, JP-B 55-43727/1980, JP-A 57-155935/1982, JP-Y 4-4538/1992, JP-Y 4-4539/1992, JP-Y 4-4540/1992, JP-B 4-34362/1992).
However, these methods for the prolonged heat vaporization of an active agent have not yet been widely used up to the present.